13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tape 5, Side A
|next = |executiveproducer = Brian Yorkey Diana Son Tom McCarthy Joy Gorman-Wettels Steve Golin Michael Sugar Selena Gomez Mandy Teefey Kristel Laiblin Elizabeth Benjamin |producer = Joseph Incaprera Kim Cybulski Thomas Higgins Nathan Louis Jackson Hayley Tyler |runtime = 58 minutes}} Tape 5, Side A is the ninth episode of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the ninth episode of the series overall. The subject of this tape is Justin Foley and Hannah (herself). Synopsis Hannah witnesses a traumatic event at a summertime party. Clay tries to reason with Justin, and Marcus warns him that the worst is yet to come.''Official 'Netflix 'Synopsis of Tape 5, Side A Plot Flashback Hannah cuts her hair into a bob during summer break in order to get a fresh start before junior year. Clay invites Hannah to Jessica's end of the year party. She goes, even though she doesn't want to, and is surprised at how friendly everyone is towards her. She begins to feel like she actually has a fresh start. Hannah is in Jessica's bedroom, she hides next to Jessica's bed in the corner, when Jessica and Justin show up. They start to fool around but Jessica is drunk and needs to sleep. Disappointed, Justin leaves. Hannah gets up and goes for the door, Justin runs into Bryce as he is outside the door, Hannah hears him and goes to hide in the closet. Bryce forces his way into the room after telling Justin, "What's yours is mine". Bryce then proceeds to rape a helpless Jessica. All the while Hannah is hiding in the closet, frozen, as it happens, she goes from watching to covering her mouth crying while her head is turned away. Justin had entered the room prior to stop Bryce, but Bryce pushed him out of the room and locked the door. Jessica wakes up in the middle of the assault slightly out of it and begs for Bryce to stop. It is not known if Jessica passes out more than once but after Bryce is gone, Hannah exits the closet and covers a sleeping Jessica with a blanket, before throwing up. Hannah cries and tells Jessica she is sorry, Hannah then leaves the party, before noticing Justin, who looks visibly upset. Present day Clay confronts Justin on why they won't turn in Bryce. They have Hannah's tapes as evidence to what happened that night. Justin stays firm on his position, he doesn't want to cause Jess pain and Bryce is someone who has always been there for him. He just wants to forget what happened and hope that it goes away and wants Clay to do the same. Clay leaves after asking and finding out where his bike is. Jessica continues to spiral. She begins drinking consistently throughout the day and even on school grounds. When Clay confronts her about what happened at the party, Jessica explains what happened, Clay asks her if Justin told her that or if she remembers, she says sternly that she remembers. However, later, she begins to have flashbacks from that night that show that she remembers it was Bryce who raped her. Marcus buys weed and plants it in Clay's bag so that he will get suspended before he says anything about the tapes. His mother picks him up from school and Clay asks to be taken to the police station to sign up for the required drug program. While there, he finally tells his mother that he was friends with Hannah and it hurts that she isn't alive anymore. Cast Main *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down ''(credit only) *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke as Mr. Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Keiko Agena as Mrs. Bradley *Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller *Joseph C. Phillips as Greg Davis *Andrea Roth as Noelle Davis *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Brandon Larracuente as Jeff Atkins *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole Quotes Trivia * Andrew Baker finds out about Hannah's poem and confronts Mr. Porter about the school not doing anything. * Justin finds out Jessica has been drinking Vodka since she brought some in a flask to school. * In the books, Hannah says on the tapes that she didn't put Bryce as a reason because "...the tapes need to be passed on. And if I sent them to him, they would stop. Think about it. He raped a girl and would leave town in a second if he knew... well... if he knew that we knew." Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images |-|Screencaps= S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-001-Liberty-High-School.png|Liberty High School S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-002-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-003-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah looking in a mirror S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-004-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah going to a barber S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-005-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay in front of the barbershop S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-006-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay running S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-007-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay looking in the mirror S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-008-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-009-Jessica-Sheri-Zach.png|Jessica, Sheri and Zach S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-010-Bryce-Justin.png|Bryce and Justin S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-011-Bryce-Justin-Jessica-Sheri-Zach.png|The students hanging out before class S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-012-Jessica-Clay.png|Clay trying to talk to Jessica S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-013-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-014-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-015-Justin-Jessica.png|Jessica pushing Justin away from Clay S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-016-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-017-Kevin-Andrew.png|Mr. Baker confronting Mr. Porter S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-018-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-019-Clay-Pam.png|Clay and Mrs. Bradley S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-020-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-021-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay noticing Hannah’s haircut S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-022-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-023-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-024-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay preparing for the party S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-025-Olivia-Baker.png|Mrs. Baker seeing Hannah’s haircut S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-026-Hannah-Andrew.png|Hannah and her Dad S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-027-Marcus-Clay.png|Marcus and Clay S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-028-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus Cole S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-029-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-030-Justin-Zach.png|Justin and Zach watching Clay S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-031-Alex-Justin.png|Alex and Justin S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-032-Alex-Zach-Justin.png|Zach stopping Alex and Justin from fighting S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-033-Alex-Zach.png|Alex and Zach S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-034-Justin-Marcus.png|Justin and Marcus S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-035-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah going to the party S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-036-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-037-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-038-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-039-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus Cole S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-040-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-041-Andrew-Baker.png|Mr. Baker crying S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-042-Kevin-Ryan.png|Mr. Porter and Ryan in the counsellor’s office S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-043-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan Shaver S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-044-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-045-Kevin-Marcus.png|Mr. Porter and Marcus S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-046-Skye-Clay.png|Skye and Clay in class S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-047-Skye-Jane-Clay.png|The school finding weed in Clay’s bag S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-048-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-049-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-050-Jessica-Justin-Hannah.png|Justin giving Jessica a rose S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-051-Jessica-Justin.png|Justin and Jessica taking a selfie S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-052-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-053-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-054-Clay-Kevin.png|Clay at the Vice Principal’s office S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-055-Jane-Childs.png|Vice Principal Jane Childs S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-056-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-057-Skye-Miller.png|Skye Miller S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-058-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-059-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-060-Justin-Jessica-Hannah.png|Justin and Jessica kissing S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-061-Sheri-Bryce-Jada-Zach.png|Sheri, Bryce, Jada and Zach S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-062-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-063-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah laughing S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-064-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-066-Courtney-Marcus.png|Courtney and Marcus S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-065-Lainie-Clay.png|Mrs. Jensen and Clay S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-067-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-068-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus Cole S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-069-Lainie-Clay.png|Mrs. Jensen and Clay S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-070-Lainie-Clay.png|Mrs. Jensen and Clay S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-071-Jessica-Justin.png|Jessica passing out S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-072-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah hiding S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-073-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah hearing Bryce coming S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-074-Bryce-Jessica.png|Bryce standing over Jessica S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-075-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah hearing Bryce rape Jessica S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-076-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica passed out S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-077-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-078-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-079-Noelle-Davis.png|Noelle Davis S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-080-Greg-Davis.png|Greg Davis S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-081-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-082-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-083-Bryce-Justin.png|Bryce and Justin in front of Jessica’s room S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-084-Justin-Bryce.png|Bryce pushing Justin out of the room S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-085-Justin-Foley.png|Justin crying on the floor S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-086-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-087-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-088-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-089-Matt-Jensen.png|Matt Jensen S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-090-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica looking at her bed S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-091-Bryce-Jessica.png|Bryce and Jessica S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-092-Justin-Jessica.png|Justin climbing through Jessica’s window S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-093-Jessica-Justin.png|Jessica and Justin hugging S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-094-Justin-Jessica.png|Jessica and Justin hugging S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-095-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-096-Tony-Clay.png|Clay confronting Tony S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-097-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-098-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-099-Casette.png|The tenth tape |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes